


iris

by orphan_account



Series: marrow [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mpreg, gb is mentioned but isnt actually in this installment, skelepreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5694037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sans tells papyrus he's gonna be an uncle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	iris

Sans scratched the back of his head, stuffing his hand back into his pocket.  His scowl remained steadfast as he stared down the items in front of him.  It had been a few years since the barrier broke, but things topside were just not the same.  Humor was not the same.  He couldn’t find anything that was right.  

 

Christmas was rapidly approaching, and he’d thought the holiday was big on the underground.  Here, Christmas was some sort of overdone, over commercialized ritual.  The decorations went up for sale four months ahead of time.  Everywhere you went, Christmas, Christmas, Christmas.  It wasn’t that he minded the holiday, it just had a lot more emphasis on it, and it felt like there was a lot more pressure.  Despite the seemingly endless displays of gifts, there seemed to be a lack of  _ perfect _ gifts.  It didn’t help that he’d waited to finish until the holiday was a week out, or that he’d come shopping alone.  He’d thought about looking on the internet, but it was a little late for that.  He only really needed one thing, but he was beginning to think it might be a thing that didn’t even exist.

 

He sighed, turning away and leaving the store empty-handed.  Stopping outside the store’s doors, he zipped his jacket against the winter air, stepping to the side of the entrance.  Monsters and humans alike filed around him, across the sidewalks by the stores, all doing last-minute gift runs.  Sans sighed, breath clouding the air in front of him, and pulled his phone out.

 

* hey alphys

* need some advice from the human expert.

* where can i find gag gifts and shit like that

 

It took a moment for her to respond, and Sans idly paced the walkway away from the doors.  He eyes a lineup of fir trees, contemplating trying to get Grillby to reconsider his steadfast refusal of a christmas tree. In all fairness, he probably would be the one to do most of the work of putting it up and taking it down.  It wasn’t that Sans wasn’t willing, but Grillby hardly let him do anything more than pick up a plate or a magazine.  Sans’s phone buzzed, and he slid it out again, reading Alphys’s reply on the screen.

 

* Alphys: That depends...

* Alphys: What are you looking for in particular?

 

He sighed again, breath creating a cloud in the cold air.  He’d had a feeling it might be this hard, but he wished it wasn’t.

 

* a shirt

* that says 

* number one uncle

* for pap

* DO NOT TELL UNDYNE

 

He waited for a moment, scowling, boots scuffing the layer of sand and salt that covered the cement walkway.

 

* Alphys: Uhhh

* Alphys: Too late?

 

Grumbling, he angrily tapped out a reply.

 

* tell her not to tell pap then

* i will kill her i stg

 

* Alphys: I will!

* Alphys: I had to tell her. I don’t know where to find anything like that

* Alphys: She says Goodwill.  And she promises

 

Sans frowned at her response.

 

* she better

 

* Alphys: Congrats from both of us, by the way!

 

* yeah yeah

 

It took some searching, but he managed to find a couple stores close by.  He had a feeling it was possible, after seeing many shirts with various similar sayings on them.  The stores seemed to be a collection of horrible clothing that would make the perfect shitty gifts.  It was a time consuming task, however, as they were mixed with everything else and in no real order.  

 

In the third store and after five hours of searching, he finally found it.  Hand stitched, huge, and ugly as hell.  It was a sweater, knit white with a red border on the sleeves and bottom hem.  Across the chest it read “World’s Best Uncle”, and Sans couldn’t shake his grin.  It was perfect.  Horrible and perfect.  Pulling out his phone once more, he held it out and took a photo, sending it to Alphys.

 

* tell undyne i said thanks

 

 

* * *

 

“Toriel has taught you to bake cupcakes?”  Papyrus’s voice came from the living room after Sans let himself in.  Closing the door behind him and sliding his shoes off, he realized Papyrus must be on the phone, presumably with Frisk, as he didn’t hear a reply.  “Would you really? That is very kind of you.” There was another pause, and Sans leaned around the corner.  His brother was sitting cross-legged on the couch with his cat beside him.  Papyrus saw him and gave a wave as Sans entered the room, plastic bag in hand.  “I must go, Sans is here.  I will see you soon.”  Sans was close enough now that he heard Frisk on the other end of the line shout ‘I love you!’ to his brother.  The cat hopped down from her place on the couch, stretching and greeting Sans as Papyrus told frisk he loved them too and hung up the phone.  

 

“Sans! Frisk called to tell me Toriel is teaching them to bake,” He said, standing to hug his brother.

 

“I heard,” Sans replied, hugging his brother back with his free arm.  “I uh, I have… something for you,” he said as Papyrus released him, feeling nerves start to creep up on him.  He knew his brother wouldn’t react badly, but it was still making him anxious.  He held the bag out to his brother, who took it excitedly.  “I was gonna wait ‘til Christmas, but… I, uh… I changed my mind.  Just open it.”

 

“Okay…” Papyrus replied, sounding uncertain and fixing his brother with a suspicious stare.  Sans was being oddly serious, and seemed slightly nervous.  It wasn’t that strange, but considering the situation, Papyrus hadn’t expected this.  Sans watched his brother pull the sweater out of the bag, turning it curiously, expecting one of Sans’s pranks.  The older skeleton crossed his arms, waiting for his brother to finish his inspection.  Finally, seeming satisfied that nothing would come out of it or shock him or make noise though he gave Sans a disbelieving look, he held the sweater up by the shoulders.  Sans watched his face as he read the words across the front several times, his expression changing to shock.  He stayed that way for a moment, slowly reading the words over again. 

 

When he finally looked back up at Sans, Sans barely had time to give him an uncertain smile before he was lifted off the ground in a hug before being equally as quickly put back down.  “I’m sorry! I didn’t- I didn’t hurt you, did I?”  His hands hovered to either side of his brother, a look of worry across his features.  

 

“No, no. I’m fine.”

 

“Good. Is this- Are you really having a baby?”

 

“Yeah.  No jokes this time.”  Sans shrugged, watching as Papyrus peeled his shirt off and scrambled to get the sweater on.  “...Are you really gonna wear that?”

 

“Of course!” Papyrus responded, looking mildly offended.  “How could I not? It’s perfect.  And I will, obviously, be the world’s best uncle,” he replied, pulling the sweater down and looking awfully proud of himself, eyes scanning the words on the front once more, a grin across his face that Sans knew probably wouldn’t fade any time soon.

 

“Obviously,” Sans repeated, smiling warmly.  “I’ll hold you to that.”

 

“So can I see?” Papyrus asked, then.

 

“What?”

 

“Can I see,” Papyrus repeated again, slower this time, impatient.

 

“Oh, uh, I guess?  There’s not much to see, but…” Sans lifted his shirt as his brother knelt on the floor, and Papyrus marvelled at the sight of the tiny, dull iris-purple colored heart that appeared on his brother’s now solidly blue stomach.  Once his curiosity was sated, he stood again and Sans pulled his shirt back down.  Fully clothed, it wasn’t even noticeable yet, but Papyrus’s stare lingered a moment.  Sans smiled again, relieved by his brother’s enthusiasm and excitement.

 

“I CAN’T BELIEVE I’M GOING TO BE AN UNCLE!” Papyrus shouted suddenly, overtaken by excitement.  He whirled back to face Sans, then, hands clenched tightly into fists, grin still plastered onto his face.  “CAN I TELL UNDYNE?”

 

“Well, I, uh… I kind of… uh, she might… already know…” Sans said, looking anywhere but at his brother, smiling nervously.  

 

“WHAT?!” Papyrus shouted, absolutely devastated.  “YOU TOLD HER BEFORE YOU TOLD ME? WHY?!”

 

“It was an accident! I needed help finding the sweater,” Sans explained, holding his hands up.  “I asked Alphys where to find stuff like that, and… Undyne was with her and she just… found out.  I didn’t mean to.  I’m sorry.”

 

“I can’t believe you…” Papyrus said in mock resentment, though he was obviously at least a little disappointed.  

 

“If it makes you feel better, you can tell anyone else that you want.  I haven’t told anyone other than them.  Grillby too, of course,” Sans amended, though it was probably obvious.  “And the less I have to do, the better.”

 

For once, Papyrus didn’t lecture him on his laziness and instead, agreed with him.  He could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> working title: betrayal
> 
> papyrus is so disappointed. So Disappointed. he wanted to tell undyne so bad.
> 
> there will be more yeehaw


End file.
